


Magnificent Eight

by BeccaHarty



Category: Magnificent Seven, Western - Fandom
Genre: Cowboys, F/M, Fanfiction, Hate, Horses, Love, Magnificent seven - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, Western, indians - Freeform, rose creek, the magnificent seven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaHarty/pseuds/BeccaHarty
Summary: Harvest Moon. The younger half sister of Red Harvest. Upon her brother's leaving of the tribe, the elders bring Harvest Moon forward, informing her the spirits came to them, expressing her brother's need for her abilities. On top of that, she has the possibility of crossing paths with the Bartholomew Bogue, a man that had a dark spot in Harvest's mind but also, she would find her new path. So she set out for her brother and so our story begins. After a rough start, She is accepted into the group of seven, and given the name Ves.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking down from atop this giant bolder, I watched the group of white men, a hate brewing as it had when they're kind descended upon my tribe, pillaging and degrading our woman. They had waited until our men were gone, only leaving me to fight. Red harvest had left long ago, the elders telling him his path was far beyond our tribe. I missed him dearly so I jumped at the chance to seek him once again. The elders believe he is in trouble, the told me to follow the stars, follow the Hawks to find my brother... Half brother. 

The men all laughed together, celebrating what seemed to be a great find. Their metal guns being thrown around carelessly, I could kill them all. I watched and a bear of a man looked up at me, connecting eyes for a split second and aimed his large gun at me. I ducked down as he shot and a devilish smile appearing to my face. I got into the position to jump down before hurling myself over the rocks, descending down upon the men. 

One had no idea what was to come and yelled, "shit!" I disarmed the largest one, grabbing the barrel of the gun before spinning and hitting him with the butt of it. 

 

Goodnight Robichneaux POV.

I watched as the lightest red skin I've every seen smashed the end of the barrel into the head of Jack Horne, making him collapse. Faraday drew his gun which she quickly pulled from him and jumped up, connecting both of her feet with his chest, kicking him backward into the rock wall, once again, making him collapse. Her long hair whipped as she moved on to Vasquez and Billy, grabbing both of their heads and jumping into the air before smashing their heads together. They both fell. I had my gun pointed at the woman, as she disarmed Chisolm and flipped him before punching him in the face. Emma Cullen raised her hands and laid down so she wouldn't get attacked. She then looked at me. The feather that was tied in her hair and decorated with beads picked up with the wind as she approached me. She had a stripe going across her entire face, starting at her brows and going to just under her eyes, in red war paint and on her exposed body, she had ink scattered all over. Her top only covering her breasts that tied in two spots on her back which I had seen as she took down the bear of a man that is Horne. Her skirt was two long pieces of hide, tied on both sides of her hip and her hide boots went to her knees. 

"Miss," I said trying to get her to stop walking. She quickly ripped the gun from my hands, throwing it to the side. I looked down at her but in a split second, she jumped up, wrapped her leg around my neck and leaned back, flipping me forward and landing me on my back. She crouched over me, legs on either side with her blade to my neck.

She leaned down over me and looked my face over. She let out a sigh and leaned even closer, moving to my ear. "You should have killed me, it would have spared many lives." 

The sounds of Red Harvest's Comanche language sounded, making the woman's head shoot up in his direction. She looked astonished as she yelled back but she then pressed the blade to my neck a bit harder. She let up a little when he yelled back. "Bogue?" She asked, the anger in her voice very clear. 

"What are they saying Sam?" Faraday yelled in pain as he sat up.

"Well," he said, sitting up himself. "Don't move or she will kill Goodie." My eyes widened as the two red skins yelled at each other. "She's his sister," Sam said. "She was sent by the elders of their tribe because they were warned by spirits that he would need her help." The woman pressed down on the knife again as she looked in their directions, Red Harvest quickly yelled at them.

"For the love of the lord," I yelled. "Stop moving!" She let out a low rumble as she glared down at me. "Well, I'm dead." 

She pulled the knife back and I shut my eyes, ready to accept my death but instead, I heard her spin the blade and put it back in its sheath. "Not today cowboy," I heard her voice whisper sadly and I opened my eyes to see her stand up and hop over me, moving towards Red Harvest. She began speaking her native tongue again as she reached her brother and I sat up, looking to the men. 

"What the hell?" I asked, looking from Sam to the two. Red Harvest had his hand behind the woman's neck and his forehead pressed to hers. "What's happening?" I asked, getting up.

"He," Sam said, pointing to Red Harvest while standing as well as the rest of us. "Just saved all of our lives. But, she's in." Before any of us could say anything, the woman was scaling the side of the bolder, flawlessly maneuvering and she got all the way to the top. Sam looked to Red Harvest and spoke his language. After getting a response, he turned to us. "She getting her horse."

"How did we not see her?" Faraday said, scratching his neck.

Red Harvest began to speak and same translated. "She is a master warrior from their tribe. It's amazing she didn't kill us immediately. She hates our kind."

"She speaks English," I said, dusting the dirt from my pants. "She whispered things to me when she was holding the knife to my throat." Master warrior, huh?

"Why is she dressed so differently than him?" Billy asked, making me nod in agreement. 

Sam looked to Red Harvest who explained before translating. "She is one of the best warriors in the tribe, try telling her no." 

"So basically, she gets to do what ever she wants," Faraday said. 

Emma rose from the dirt. "She's amazing..."

"Well, she seems to be eager to help," Sam said pointing to the edge of the rocks where the woman came riding towards us. Her horse was a stallion, gold fur and a black mane and tail, free of all paint, and she was riding bare back. 

"She's pretty hot," Faraday said, resulting Red Harvest to pull a hatchet and point it at him. "No offense." 

She reached us and dismounted, walking to us and we all stared at her as she took her spot beside her brother. "You speak English?" Sam asked as kindly as possible.

"Some," she said, barely loud enough for us to hear.

I reached my hand out to her and she looked down at it before looking me in the eyes confused. She slowly took it in her freezing hands. She's just as nervous as us. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. I'm Goodnight." 

"Goodnight?" She asked with a raised brow. Her accent was lovely and she nodded. "I am called Harvest Moon," she said, releasing my hand and turning to the rest.

"Harvest Moon?" Faraday questioned. "Red Harvest, and Harvest Moon?" 

"We harvest souls, when I kill, the moon fills with the blood of the fallen, that and one of the men in my tribe figured I have a large behind, like the moon," she said the last part with a smirk and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, who gets to kill Bogue? Because I just want to talk to him." 

"Well, Ma'am," Sam said. "We will cross the path when we arrive." 

Why did she want to talk to him? That's the question that flowed through my head as we road to the town of Rose Creek. The Harvesters ahead of Billy and me, talking to each other. 

"I'd hide your gaze," Billy said from beside me. 

"Have you ever seen something so magnificent?" I asked quietly. 

Billy smirked under his hat. "Well, everyone had a different opinion, but I'm sure whatever I say won't compare in your mind." 

I looked at him. "You're probably right," I said with a smirk. "Is it wrong of me? She is a red skin?"

"I personally see skin of the paler variety," Billy nodded.


	2. One fight and drunk shenanigans

Goonight watched Harvest Moon as she climbed to the top of one of the saloons in Rose Creek so she could hide until the fight. He still haven't been able to actually talked to her but it can wait until tonight. He nodded up at her as she peered down to me, nodding her head. Quickly, hemoved around to the ally between that building and another and waited, peering around to see Sam and Billy just greeting the group of Bogue's men. Holding his rifle and watched as Sam gave up his gun and nodded in our direction. He cocked his rifle and stepped out, holding it tightly while leaning back against the saloons porch. 

Sam talked to the group for a moment before one of them whistled, indicating for a sniper to take the shot, but it never came. "Seems he didn't hear you," Sam said before shouting in Comanche. Red Harvest pushed the lifeless man from the roof top where he fell 30 feet, smacking dead on the dirt. He came Red harvest came forward, cocking an arrow and sending it straight through the heart of one of the men.

Goodnight shifted uncomfortably, holding his rifle. After a few seconds of a stand off, one of Bogue's men reached for their gun and Sam fired three shots, killing three people. The sound of gunshots cause a smirk to appear crossed Harvest Moon's face and she jumped from the top of the saloon to the balcony. She ran along the balcony and jumped onto the roof of the porch of the neighboring building.

"Holy shit," one of the men said, watching her. She jumped from the roof at him, holding a knife above her head that found its way into the man's neck as she landed on him. Her long hair bounced as she looked up at a couple of the others, too scared to move. A smirk coming to her face before she lurched forward at the horrified men. She evaded the gunshots, in the middle of the town's Main Street, as one by one, she disarmed the men. She pulled a hatched from its holder on her leg and threw it at one of the man, landing it in his chest. 

Dust flew as one by one, the six men in front of her hit the ground, dead or close to it. The gunfire around her began to quiet down and Horne made his way to the girl. She looked at him and pulled a knife, throwing it at Thea armed man coming up behind him, landing it in the center of his forehead. 

Vasquez came to her as well and the two men looked at her, impressed. "Nice work Amiga," Vasquez said. 

"Seven," she said, slowing down her breath.

"Six," Vasquez said with wide eyes. She had killed more men than him. 

"Come on," Horne said, nodding to the men who were regrouping. She nodded and walked over to them, hips swaying and she looked up at Red Harvest that was hopping down from the roof. He made his way to his sister and they all stood together in a group. 

"How did you do?" Sam asked. 

"Five," Billy said.

Everyone began listing off their numbers and they looked at Harvest moon. "Seven," she said and they all looked impressed. "Look," she said, squatting and pointing to the quivering man under the porch of a building. 

Sam squatted too and motioned for him to come out, telling him to drop his things. The sherif did so and looked at him. "I'm still sherif, newly elected." 

"Well, consider this a recall," Sam said, looking at the quivering man as he dropped the sheriffs badge. "Now, you're going to deliver a message to your boss."

The sheriff raised a brow. "Mister, you already gave him a message and you're not going to like the answer." 

"Tell him we have his down, we have this whole valley and if he wants it back he's going to have to make a deal with us." Sam said, looking at him form under the brim of his hat."

"He doesn't make deals, you can ask anybody here. He's going to take as many men as it takes to squish you flat."

"We'll be waiting," Sam said. He continued to give orders to the sheriff before sending him off.

As the adrenalin decreased, Harvest realized there was a pain in the side of her arm. Before she could look, Goodnight came to her. "You were hit," he said, gently taking her arm.

She looked at it and saw the flesh wound. "Oh would you look at that," she said, looking up at the man. 

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and unfolded it. He folded it slightly back up so it would be thick enough to actually stop the blood. She watched him as he carefully tied it around her bicep, tight enough so it would stop the bleeding.

Billy and Faraday watched the two from a distance. "If he ends up being the one to get with her, I'll be pissed," he said to billy while tipping his hat. 

Billy looked at him. "She hates white men."

Emma began riding into the town with Teddy, yelling for everyone to come out and see their new saviors. They dismounted and as more and more people flooded from the buildings, the eight of them sat or leaned on one of the porches. "I have assembled these men and that woman, and offered them fair pay."

One of the men that stood in the street looked at the red head. "Who picked you to deal on our behalf?"

"Seems I was the only one with balls enough to do so," she said, making the group behind her chuckle. Harvest kept taking glances at the man that had just helped her and noticed blood on his own hand, indicating he had been hit as well. "As I've said these men are here to help us. I'm sorry, this woman as well. Mr. Chisolm."

Harvest shifted uncomfortably, looking at all the white faces stare at her in particular. She quickly grabbed the front of her skirt and a knife, cutting off a piece of the bottom of it. She went to Goodnight, taking his hand, squatting as Sam started talking. She pulled the sleeve of his coat up as well as his shirt and began tying the cloth around the wound, she looked up at him and saw him staring at her in confusion. "I owe you nothin now." She stood tall again and whipped the front of her skirt, hopping from the hardware store's porch and she resided into a near by saloon, avoiding the gaze of the people that moved out of her way. 

She went to the back of the empty saloon, sitting herself down at a table in the shadows. She took a blade from her leg and jammed it into the table in front of her. Her solitude didn't last long and the seven familiar men walked through the saloon's doors. She stared at her knife refusing to acknowledge any of them. Red began walking over to her and sat beside her in a chair. 

He looked at her and in their native tongue, he asked "What is wrong?"

She had a look of disgust as men and women began coming in. "Look at how they stare at us brother, the fear in their eyes. We aren't the ones who raped entire villages."

"It won't be long sister," Red said. "We will help them and then we can leave. But, try and be as accepting as you would like them to be. Hate only leads to hate." He stood and held his hand out for her. "Come," he said.

She glared up at him as well and ripped her knife from the table and jerked herself into the standing position. Her brother laughter but lead her to the circular table the other five were sitting at. The only two seats available were one next to James Horne and the other next to goodnight. Red sat beside Horne so Harvest slowly moved towards the open seat.

"Would you like to sit?" Goodnight asked while standing up and pulling the chair out for her. She nodded her head and sat down without a word. "What can we get you, Ma'am?" he asked, pushing her chair in and sitting beside her. 

"You're food is for dogs," she said plainly and someone poured her a glass of whiskey. "What is this?" 

"I believe you call it spirit," Faraday said, lifting his glass from the table. "I call it good old whiskey."

Harvest nodded and took the drink a in hand, and brought it to her lips. In a quick decision, she threw it back and drank it all. "I assume you're Irish?" She challenged.

A smirk came to his face and the men at the table laughed. "You want to test an irishman?" 

Harvest simply took the bottle on the table and looked at him with a raised brow. "It's not much of a test when he can't keep up." 

"I'm gonna put your lights out," he said, lifting a bottle from a passing by waitress. He stood up, bottle still in hand.

"We can do this right now," she said jamming her knife into the table and standing. "Ready?" 

"I was born ready," he said and at the same time, the two brought the bottles to their mouth, downing the bottles. After about 10 seconds, Harvest slammed the now empty bottle onto the table. "What the hell?" Faraday asked as he brought his still quart full bottle from his mouth. 

"Sooner or later, someone was gonna cut you down," she said, sitting back into her chair. Sam bursted out laughing and was soon joined by the rest. A band started playing in the saloon and she smirked. "Nice try though." 

"I'm only human," Faraday said, sitting down defeated. "You know, we have to get you some actual cloths, this running around in undergarments is only a distraction."

"Well," she said, leaving forward, showing slightly cleavage. "Maybe if your head was in the right place you might have killed more people today." She leaned back as all the men started laughing. "You were pretty sloppy." 

"Have you ever shot a gun?" He asked with a laugh.

Harvest leaned forward. Standing and climbing onto the table, crawling up to him. His eyes widened as she stopped five inches from his face. "Have you ever killed with your hands? Watched the soul leave the body?" She jumped up so she was standing on the table. "No, I've never shot one of your machines, but I've killed enough to know they are a waste of time." 

"Now, little lady," Goodnight said, making her turn to him. "Guns, are very necessary." He stood up and got on the table as well, looking down at her.

"Prove it," she said, slowly squatting down and taking a hold of her knife. She ripped it from the table and slowly stood back up. "If you can," she whispered before jumping off the table. He was left on the table, unsure of what to do. He looked to Sam who had a giant smirk. Sam nodded telling him to prove it. 

"Why don't we go outside then?" Goodnight said, walking up to her again and holding out an arm, expressing to lead the way. She smirked and began walking to the doors of the saloon, the seven men exchanging looks before standing and practically running after the girl. The sun was setting and she waited for them to get out and they all started setting up bottles for the two to break. She looked at Goodnight who was dramatically pulling off his jacket and she couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in her stomach. She thought she must have just drank too much. "You alright, darlin?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Mr. Robichneaux, I'm just waiting for you to get a move on," she said, sticking out her hip which moved her skirt, revealing her legs more. 

"Call me Goodie, What may I call you?" He asked kindly, taking his gun from Billy.

She pulled two of her knives and smirked. "Whatever you want." Her liquid courage was starting to take effect and she earned a raised brow from Goodie. 

Red Harvest raised a brow as well as Emma who had found herself outside. "How about, Ves?" Goodie asked. 

"Sounds good, Goodie," she said, putting emphasis on his name. "Are we doing this?" She asked, impatiently. 

"I'll shoot first and then you," he said with a smirk. "Let's make this interesting."

"How?" She asked, readying her blades. 

He held his rifle, pointing it on the ground. "If I win, you gotta dance with me." 

"If I win?" She asked while giving a slight hip shelf. 

"Faraday will stop being a prick for the night," he said. This made her and the rest laugh.

"Fine," she said, nodding. "You best be ready to be quiet Faraday." 

"You're very good with English." Faraday took another swig of Whiskey.

"I spent a lot of time killing you pale faces, you pick up on things," she said as if it were nothing. 

"Lord," Faraday laughed out. "Racist, huh amigo," he said, nudging Vasquez. Vasquez looked down at him through slitted eyes. 

"Ready, little lady?" Goodie asked. "The quickest and most broke wins."

"Born ready," Ves said. She watched as he quick fired, hitting each of the 11 targets with in 10 seconds. "Uh oh." Her brows were raised and she was impressed.

"Yeah, uh oh," Goodie said, tossing his gun to Billy. "You're turn little lady," he said as Vasquez put up 11 new bottles. 

"I don't have 11 knives," she said with a raised brow. In response, Billy came over, unbuckling his belt and handed it to Goodie. 

Goodie walked up to her, lifting the belt above her head and put it behind her. He proceeded to loop the belt for her and tighten it. "There you go." He backed away from her, letting her take her turn.

Ves looked at the 11glass bottle on the wooden fence in front of her. She exhaled and grabbed onto one of the knives before she began. Moving as fast as she good, spinning and throwing to give more power. Each hit there mark, except one. Her last throw was with an axe and it was an inch too far to the left. She stood still, looking at that final bottle that refused to break and she furrowed her brows. 

"Well well," Goodie said. "15 seconds... And you missed one. It's okay, sooner or later, someone had to cut you down." She glared at him before hitting him in the stomach and skulking off. Goodie was doubled over from both pain and laughing. "I can teach you if you want," he yelled after her while she grabbed her blades.

To everyone's surprise, Red Started laughing at his sister. He shouted something in his native tongue and Ves threw a knife at him, hitting him with the handle. Sam started laughing and translated. "He said, like you know how to dance." 

"Seems I could teach you a lot, little lady," Goodie said, tipping his hat to her. He picked up his jacket and started heading back into the saloon. "I'll request a good song for that dance," he shouted over her shoulder. 

Emma hurried to her, "come on, let's get you in some cloths you can dance in and get these cleaned for you." She took the girls arms and while passing Billy, Ves handed him his belt. The men watched the two girls leave.

"Goodie is trying to die," Sam said with a laugh, placing a cigar between his lips as the became more and more surrounded by darkness.


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been posting a ton of this story and other stories on different stories but I will be getting this page caught up. Please leave a comment as they are always welcome but if there is something you don't like, let's keep it to constructive criticism and not blunt hate. 
> 
> Thank y'all for ready, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment as they are always welcome but if there is something you don't like, let's keep it to constructive criticism and not blunt hate. 
> 
> Thank y'all for ready, I hope you enjoy.

Ves approached the group of men, the hat on her head covering most of her face. She had gone to the tavern in town after getting cloths from Emily, got a room and went to sleep but it was the next day. A new one. She wouldn't allow herself to be made a fool of again by Goodie. She wore a shirt that was billowing besides below the breast which was held in place by a corset, and the long sleeves were off the shoulder. The floor length skirt was behind held up by a belt that Ves had managed to stick her knives in so she could access them easily.

"There she is," Faraday said loudly. The seven on the porch all looked at her and their eyes went wide.

"Well," Goodie said. "Don't you look lovely? I almost didn't recognize you without your paint."

"I'll break your hands," she said while climbing the steps.

"I missed our dance last night," he pointed out.

"You'll get your dance," she snapped. She sat beside Red and watched as more and more towns people packed their things and started leaving.

"Who would have thought we would have traveled this many miles just have the people of Rose Creek turn tail and leave us here to die?" Goodie asked.

"Some people will die for much less," Horne said.

"Are you honestly surprised?" Ves asked. "They are scared, we are going up against one of the most feared men in the west." Sam shook his head before entering the saloon once again.

Goodie stood, walking to one of the posts holding the roof over the porch. "Behold, our army approaches."

"They're all going to die," Ves whispered while standing.

"No," faraday said sarcastically. "They brought their pitchforks, we may stand a chance."

"Lord keep me from judgement," Horne said standing.

Emily lead the pack and soon, Ves was collecting their pitchforks and throwing them as far away as she could. "Unless you can throw that like me, they won't do you any good." She looked behind her at Faraday. "Best get these men some real weapons."

After a full day of rounding up as many weapons as possible, the eight stood in front of a huge line of farmers holding guns improperly. Goodie approached Ves, placing a hand on the small of her back. "You might want to get in line too," he whispered in her ear making her smirk and playful elbow his ribs. "You might learn a thing or two." Faraday went down the line, fixing the weapons of the men and making them hold them properly. She glared up at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding, but, Billy could use some help showing the men how to use knives, if you would."

Ves nodded her head and walked to where Billy was. A line of men stood, watching him as he slashed the sand bags. "It's simple," he said, turning to see all the men just start walking away. "Hey! Come back!"

They all stared at Ves as she stood in their path. "Hey, Billy, bet you can't cut my dress off without cutting me," she challenged which made all the men immediately going back to watching Billy. He smirked and held a hand out for her to stand where he was. She did so, holding her hands on her hips. "Go ahead," she said.

"She's either really brave or really stupid," Goodie said to Sam who watched from a distance.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Sam asked as she stood completely still as Billy threw a knife at her, cutting the sleeve of her dress. He threw another and it slit the side of the corset. He continued to do this until the corset fell to the ground. She turned sideways and once again didn't move and Billy threw a knife just under her breasts, connecting the two slashes on the sides and she threw another doing the same thing in the back.

The bottom half of her shirt fell, exposing her stomach and back. "Alright, I'm gonna stop this." Goodie made his way over. "Alright, shows over, you try," he said while handing knives to the men. "Ves," he said, waving her over. She walked over and took the arm he held out for her. "You're crazy."

"You didn't know?"

They day drew on and Ves was sitting beside Faraday and Sam, watching Goodie teach how to shoot. They were all kneeling and behind sand bags, firing at five targets. After two tries, everyone missing both, Goodie let out a scream of anger and it actually frightened Ves slightly.

"Ya'll are startin to piss me off," Goodie said, walking behind the group. "How many times do I have to tell you, keep your knees beneath you," he said, kicking one of the farmers slightly. "School teacher, take the hat off you." He started walking again and then he saw Teddy. "Teddy, I expected more from you, the recoil is meant to be absorbed not shunned."

"I didn't shun a damn thing, sir," Teddy said annoyed.

"You trying to make me angry?" Goodie asked, bringing a slight smile to Ves's face. "You know what it is?" He asked but was cut of by an accidental shot. He looked at the farmer like he was an idiot. "That's the second time for you, go make me some eggs." The farmer tried to protest but he just yelled, "No! I don't want to hear it have a nice afternoon." The man sighed and stood up, accidentally swinging the rifle. "Wow, are you going to point that rifle at me?"

"No sir," he said before quickly walking towards the three against the fence.

"Leave your weapon," Sam said to him, so he did.

"Keep the target soft, pull the trigger slow, so slow, you can't pull it slow enough. Let the shot surprise you," Goodie said.

Ves watched him as he walked behind the group and she unknowingly bit her lip. "Really?" Sam asked, making her look up at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

He smirked and looked down at her. "Hunny, if you like him you just gotta tell him."

"I could never like someone of his kind," she said, furrowing her brows.

"Then what are you biting your lip for?" Faraday asked.

"Alright now," Goodie said. "Fire when ready." He stood for a moment with his hands on his hips. "Fire!" He said and the men all shot, once again missing.

"Bless their hearts," Faraday said sarcastically.

"That's hard to do," Goodie said, looking at the targets. "Miss so little targets... With this many men. Twice. I'm looking at a line of dead men. YOU GOTTA HATE WHAT YOURE FIRING AT. HATE IT. Come on. Get som gravel in your crawl. GOD DAMN SONS OF BITCHES!" He yelled, once again scaring Ves.

"Josh, do somethin," she whispered and he nodded. He went and grabbed a gun that a dismissed farmer left behind.

"These men need inspiration," he called, holding the gun tightly. "Inspire them, you are Goodnight Robichneaux," he said reaching Goodie. He held the gun out and innocently asked, "ain't cha?"

Goodie looked at him. "I can hit sand, but we need the lead."

Josh looked from him to the men. "23 confirmed kills at Antietam, this is one of connolies confederate sharp shooters, dubbed, the angel of death. Do what he does, he's a legend." He held the gun out to Goodie again. "Or is that all you are?" He challenged. He pushed the gun into Goodie's chest. Goodie laughed slightly and looked at Ves and Sam.

He aggressively took the gun and made sure it was loaded as he stepped forward and got into his stance. He looked down the barrel of the gun, aiming for the head of the center target before unleashing shot after shot, all finding their mark until the head of the target broke off. The men all started making noises that showed how impressed they were and Goodie just threw the rifle back to Josh and walked passed him, fixing his hat which he tipped to Ves.

"Told ya," Josh said. "Y'all go home, polish your rifles, maybe the glisten will scare them off."

Ves watched after Goodie. He was obviously having a rough day and she felt bad. "Goodie," she called while jogging after him. He kept walking so she followed.

"She likes him," Sam said bluntly.

"Which I don't understand," Josh said, leaning up against the fence. "Look at me compared to him."

"She's just lying to herself because he's white, but I'm farely certain she's half white."

"Why does she hate us so bad then?" Josh asked.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe a white man raped her mom?"

"Oh," Josh drew out.

"Goodie, please slow down," Ves said finally catching up.

He turned and stopped as she approached, her hat hanging behind her and the sun making her squint. "Sorry, Darlin." He walked up to her and pulled the hat back up and onto her head. "What can I do ya for?"

She looked at the ground but then back at him. This would hopefully make him feel better as well as help her. "Would you... Would you teach me to shoot?" She asked him.

A smile crept onto his face, showing his metal tooth. "I can try," he said and she smiled back at him. "Come on, best start as soon as possible. We have to go out tomorrow for more ammo."

"Okay," she said as he place his hand on the small of her back. She gathered her skirt and they began walking back to their make shift firing range. She still had a smile on her face as she passed Sam and Josh. "Boys," she said, nodding her head.

Josh watched the two as they walked back towards the range. "We are gonna watch them right?"

"Oh yeah," Sam said and the two quietly followed Ves and Goodie.

"Alright," Goodie said, handing her the gun. "Shoot." Ves looked down at the gun and back up at him. "You have no idea how this works, do you?"

"Not even a little," she said and he laughed slightly.

"Alright," he said, walking away to grab another gun. He came back and held it out for her to see. "Pull this," he said, pulling a lever that opened the chamber. She did so and he said, "that's how you check to see if it's loaded and to load it, okay?" She nodded and showed him it was loaded. "Okay so close it," she said and she did so. "Now aim and pull the trigger."

"Okay," she said while awkwardly lifting the gun, not aiming and firing. She almost fell backwards but he caught her.

"Oh my," he said. "Alright," he set his gun down. He came back and stood behind her, placing his hands on top of hers. "Don't put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to shoot."he pressed his body against hers and a slight blush came to her face though she couldn't understand why. "Place this," he said, grabbing the butt of the gun. "Here," he said placing it against her shoulder. "Now, look down the barrel, there will be a little bar with a slight notch in it.

Ves did so and found it. "Okay, found it."

"That's your sight. There is a little nub at the end of the barrel, line that up with the notch." Ves did so. "That's how you aim, as long as those are aligned and there isn't much wild, the bullet should find the target. Now, exhale and slowly pull the trigger, don't worry, you won't fall I'm right here." Ves aimed at the head of one of the targets and exhaled, pulling the trigger. She was pushed further into Goodie as the shot came and when she brought the gun down, she realized she hit the target. "Nice shot darling," he whispered in her ear. "Try again without me here," he said while hesitantly letting go of her.

"He could have just made a move on her," Josh said, watching as the two separated. "Come on old man."

"He's a gentle man," Sam said. They watched as Ves aimed again, this time for the stomach of the same Target. She shot and it hit and she let out a scream, carefully setting the gun down. She turned to Goodie with a huge smile on her face and hugged him. He returned the gesture smiling as well. "But he could step a little bit."

"Oh shit," Josh said as he watched the two pull away but not let go of each other. They didn't say anything but just kind of looked at one an other. The smile slowly faded from Goodie's face as it did from Ves's. "Do it," Josh egged on from a distance.

"We should go," Sam said. "It's not right to spy," but he made no effort move either.

Josh saw Goodie whisper something to her and she hesitantly nodded. Goodie slowly started to lean in, looking from her lips to her eyes before he shut his. "No way." She finally leaned in as well, connecting their lips. "What?"

"Seems he has more ways than we thought," Sam said, patting Josh's back. The two slightly deepened the kiss and Sam grabbed Josh by the shoulder. "Let's go before things get too messed up."

"Red Harvest can't find out," Josh said. The two hurried away from the kissing pair.

Ves jumped back. Her eyes were wide and she looked frightened. "I can't do this," she said letting go of the man in front of her.

"Why not?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"You," she said. "You're a white man. You're not of my tribe."

Goodie furrowed his brows. "Why should it matter if I'm white?" He asked. "It doesn't matter, you're an Indian but here I am, kissing you."

"Your people pillaged my tribe, raped our woman... Including me... And my mother before me..." Goodie looked down at her. "I have to go. I'm so sorry," she said before trying to leave but Goodie tightened his grip on her.

"Ves," he said down to the woman. "Look, I think you're beautiful and a force to be reckoned with. And I'd very much like the chance to get to know you."

"What?"

Goodie sighed. "I'm very interested in you."

"You aren't of my tribe."

"Do you truly believe I'm like those men that hurt your people?" Goodie asked and Ves looked up at him with doe eyes. "Harvest Moon, I think the meanest thing I'll ever be able to muster is that your name is ridiculous." She couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you such a gentle man?" She asked, staring up at him.

"My mama raised me to never hurt a woman."


	4. To the Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment as they are always welcome but if there is something you don't like, let'keep it to constructive criticism and not blunt hate. 
> 
> Thank y'all for ready, I hope you enjoy.

Ves had hurried off shortly after her interaction with Goodie, as she was unsure if what had happened had in fact happened. Her heart was still racing and it was the next morning. She was doing her best to keep away, scared of what may come up between the two. The last thing she wanted or needed was to find something else she couldn't afford to lose. She already had worries back home and her brother here. This thought however made her wonder, was he genuine in his words and touch? Had he legitimate feelings towards her or was it just he may die in the next few days? She bit her nails slightly as she sat by herself on a set of steps, thinking of how best to ignore her newly developed feelings because all they would lead to is pain, and she did not need any more of that.

She didn't even realize people were nearing her until three sets of feet kicked up a little dust in front of her. She looked up their legs and chests until she saw their faces. Sam stood between Josh and Goodie, hands on his hips. "Mornin," he greeted, his brow raised. "This where you been hidin' all morning?"

She squinted slightly as light poured around them and into her eyes. "Now Sam, what makes you think I'd go to all that trouble to hide from you?"

"Well, I don't know," Sam said, looking to Josh with a knowing smirk.

Josh had one as well, crossing his arms and raising his brow. "Why would you be hiding from us? Or... Maybe it isn't Chisolm and I?"

She rolled her eyes and stood. "That would take way to much effort and none of ya'll deserve all that much, if you ask me." She pushed passed Sam and Josh, walking away from them.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" Goodie asked. "Things to do, darlin'."

Ves stopped and sighed slightly. "What life threatenin' ventures are we goin' on today," she said in a mocking accent. Turning, she was met with three pairs of eyes on her.

"Goin' to the mine," Sam said. "Need fire power."

"Pass," Ves said, turning again.

"Not an option," Sam said, walking towards her. "You want to be apart of this, you come, if not, get out of town so you don't get hurt." He stopped as he reached her and forced her to turn around. "Are you with us?" He still had a hold on her arm as she looked down and then back up at him. With a nod of her head, he released her. "Then saddle up."

"My horse isn't feeling well."

Sam turned and began walking towards the horses that were 20 feet away. "Ride with Goodie," he said over his shoulder and he hopped up.. "You seem to be getting along very well." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she began to turn redder in the face. That last sentence made it clear to her that he knew what had happened. Josh made an 'oh shit' face before following after Sam, mounting his horse as well.

Goodie did the same and rode over to her. As he looked down at her, he could see some cleavage that made a slight blush appear on his face. Her stomach was once again bare but rather than her normal skirt, she wore a part of leather pants, being laced together by strands of leather on each side of her legs, tucked into her normal boots. She looked up at him as he smiled slightly, offering down a and that she reluctantly took. They both pulled and she was quickly sliding closer to him on the back of the horse. "Might want to hold on, Little Lady," he said quietly.

"What? Gonna throw me off?"

He chuckled and slightly kicked the side of his horse, moving to two forward. "Despite what you may think," he said quietly over his shoulder. "I quite like the lack of space between us."

Ves smirked and slowly slithered her hands around his waist. "Just ride, cowboy." She felt the rumble in his chest from his chuckling as they moved a little quicker. They were quickly met by the other 6 men and rode out together towards the outskirts of the town. About a hundred yards away, they all lined up, looking towards the town. Ves scooted back slightly, resting her hands on the horses butt as she leaned back to see the town better around Goodie. "So this is the plan?"

"It could work."

"Well," Goodie started. "It might work if we can teach more than half of these townsfolk to hit the broad side of a barn at ten paces."

"You taught me, you can teach them," Ves said, placing her hand on his back involuntarily.

Josh snickered down the line. "Taught you a little more than that."

"If you were closer I'd kick you off your horse," Ves warned.

"We'll come up with a few surprises," Billy said, trying to reassure Goodie.

Goodie looked at him, slightly leaning into Ves's touch. Sam shook his head slightly and said, "We'll need more than a few."

Goodie looked to Sam now. "It's a box of death."

"So melt the elements with fervent heat," Horne said. He looked down at them. "Like Sodom and Gomorrah." They all looked down at him, Ves more than confused.

Vasquez was the next to speak. "What do you think?" he asked, looking right at Josh.

Josh gripped his reigns. "Reminds me of a fella I used to know. Fell off a five-story building." As he spoke, Goodie took a sip of his canteen. "Passed each floor on the way down people inside heard him say; 'so far, so good!'" Horne began chuckling and Sam smiled, shaking his head. Goodie passed his drink to Billy who accepted and then handed it to Ves. "He's dead now."

"Yeah," Sam said, looking back towards the town.

"I make good on my horse yet?" Josh asked Sam, leaning slightly.

"So far, so good," Sam said, making his companions laugh. "Let's go get some ammo."

Everyone made noises in agreement. "Hold on," Goodie said back towards Ves. "Don't want ya fallin' off." Ves made a sarcastic Mmhm before wrapping her arms back around him. They started off towards the mines, Ves holding on tightly and as they drew closer, the sounds of explosions filled the air. They drew near the river and Goodie broke off from the group as planned, slowing down behind some trees. He reached for his rifle and some ammo. "Get down and wait for our signal, we are gonna mask gunfire with those explosions." She did so and he handed her the rifle and the small sack of bullets. 

She took it in shaky hands and looked down at it. "Goodie, I don't think I can."

"Do not ever say that again," Goodie said sternly but quietly, making her look up at him. "You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, if these men can do it, so can you." He began to turn and moved forward but she quietly called out his name, making him stop and turn back. She dropped the gun and ammo and lurched up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his. He caught her, wrapping an arm around her quickly and held her even after she pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked into is eyes.

"Just aim and take a deep breath," he whispered before pecking her on the lips again and dropping her.

Ves watched as he rode into position and she hurried towards the brush, grabbing the rifle on the way, and concealing herself as she headed towards the water bed. She carefully brought the gun to her shoulder and aimed towards one of the men on the horses before eyes Sam who nodded at her. Sliding her finger onto the trigger, she looked down the barrel at the man. She inhaled sharply as an explosion sounded and she pulled the trigger. She watched as the man fell from the horse and a smiled as she cocked the gun, aiming for the next man. As they realized what was going on, everyone opened fire, killing off all of Bogue's men. The townsfolk all began looking around almost frantically, looking for the killers. After waiting for a few minutes, she slowly stepped out of the brush and into the stream as her companions rode out of an opening. Ves tossed her gun to Billy as Goodie hoisted her up behind him.

The workers watched as they rode across the river and up onto the shore. As they rode to the center of the small settlement, the men began to gather. Sam looked at all of them, most were dirty and some injured due to the explosions in the mines. "This mine is now closed, you men are free to go. Or you can stay and fight." This cause chatter to erupt among the men.

Ves looked at them all before sliding down from the horse. The men all stiffened as she strode closer, face painted, feathers in her long dark hair. "We will not force you to aid us," she said loudly. "But we will welcome any who would." They all remained silent, staring at her. She looked back at Josh who now had a bottle of whiskey in his hand which he tossed to one of the men. "Can you show us where the explosives are?" she asked, looking back at the workers. They all, simultaneously pointed to the same place, causing her to smile and nod as her companions dismounted. They followed her as she began walking towards a shed.

Upon arriving, Red Harvest took her by the arm, pulling her away from the group, something Goodie noticed.he peered at them as they seemed to be yelling at each other, Red pointing right at him. However loud they had gotten, he couldn't understand their native tongue. The sound of Billy kicking the doors open grabbed his attention. He looked into the shed and saw barrels of gunpowder, ammo and dynamite.

"This will help," Billy said, slightly over his shoulder.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah."

Josh bit his lip as he looked at the explosives. "I always wanted to blow somethin' up." making the men laugh. As they began loading things into carts to bring them down to Rose Creek, Ves and her brother came over and began helping. She was moving quickly and kept her eyes low as she moved from the shed to the cart. Josh was moving at a similar pace as her and looked down at her. "You alright?"

"Just fine," she said quickly, setting down a crate and turning to continue. He did the same, following after her. 

"Doesn't seem it," he said quietly. He could see Goodie watch as he tried to figure out what was going on, seeing as she just blew him off as well. "Look," he said, stopping her for a second. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She pulled her arm from him. "No," she said, glancing from him, to Goodie, then to her brother. "I can't."

"What were you and Red talking about?"

"None of your business," She muttered while trying to walk away but she was grabbed again.

"What?" Josh asked. "Did you brother see your little kiss?" She grabbed Josh and pulled him from the people who were helping move crates. "Oh shit, he did?"

"You did as well then?" she asked angrily.

"Both actually," he said quietly. "By the way, Goodie? Of all of us, Goodie?"

She uppercut him in the stomach, making him fall forward slightly into her so she could whisper in his ear. "Do not speak of it, it will never happen again. Tell him to keep his distance." She patted Josh's back and began to walk away, looking around.

"You alright Faraday?" Goodie asked, walking closer to him.

"She punched me," Josh groaned out while standing. "We heading back?" he asked noticing everyone starting to mount horses.

"Seems so," Goodie said as Ves mounted Red's horse behind him.

Josh watched Goodie look after the siblings and sighed. "He saw you two," Josh said. "And from what I gather, he's pissed."

"Makes sense," Goodie said, looking down at the ground.


End file.
